Most buildings and almost all houses include rain gutters. A rain gutter is a narrow trough which collects rain falling on the building and diverts it away from the building. This helps prevent water damage to the building while acting to protect the landscape and other features around the building.
While rain gutters are highly effective they have at least one (1) problem: at times they need cleaning. Many owners dread the thought and cost of the seasonal ritual of cleaning rain gutters. But a neglected gutter quickly becomes clogged with leaves and other debris, causing erosion, roof damage, and possibly building damage.
Most people perform gutter-cleaning by climbing ladders or walking along the edge of the roof itself. While this enables access to the gutter, cleaning them is time consuming and can lead to serious injury from slipping or falling from the roof or ladder. Using a garden hose to spray the gutters clean only increases this danger because it makes surfaces slippery.
Falling leaves not only clog gutters but cover yards, steps, walkways, and driveways. One (1) method of removing falling leaves is to use a leaf blower. Leaf blowers are rather versatile machines that can be used to remove fallen leaves and clean steps, walkways, and driveways. If you have a lot of leaves a leaf blower can save a lot of work.
Given that leaves will continue to fall and that cleaning gutters is a necessary task, it would be beneficial to have a machine that cleans gutters without having to get on a ladder or walk across a roof. Beneficially such a machine would be easy to use and low in cost.